


Arms Race

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Weapons, Weapons Dealers, arms dealers, undercover agents, weapons buyers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Duo and Trowa are rival weapon dealers. They are both contacted by the same person who offers a contract to whoever can get to them first. On the way they fight each other, other weapon dealers, and the Preventers. Who will win and who will lose?





	1. Chapter 1

_ I am an arms dealer _

_ Fitting you with weapons in the form of words _

_ And don't really care which side wins _

_ -This Ain’t a Scene, It’s an Arms Race _ _   
_ _ Fall Out Boy _

* * *

“Hey! Hilde! Where’d you put that carburetor at?” Duo shouted across the garage. 

“It’s in the back with the rest of the parts!” Hilde shouted back.

“I thought you were gonna grab it for me!” Duo shouted again.

“I ain’t your damn maid!” Hilde responded with a shout, “Get it yourself!”

Duo grumbled under his breath as he wiped his hands on his grease rag before he stuffed it back into the pack pocket of his coveralls, which were only pulled up to his waist. He made his way to the back office where they kept the parts only to freeze as someone else entered the room.

“I suggest you leave now if you want to stay alive.” He said without turning around.

“I am here on behalf of my boss.” The person said, their voice a deep rumble.

“I don’t care if you’re the Holy Ghost, you don’t enter this room without my permission.” Duo informed them as he turned around. 

“My apologies sir.” The mountain of a man said with a slight bow that put him at Duo’s level.

“What can I do for you, Mister..?” Duo asked.

“My name is of no importance.” The huge man replied as he straightened up, “As for what you can do for me, my boss requires certain… goods.”

“And what goods would those be?” Duo asked as his eyes narrowed.

“Weapons.” The man told him, “My employer requires several that you happen to have, and a few more that he knows you can acquire.”

“Depends on the weapons you’re asking for.” Duo replied, “Standard price for the ones I have plus a retrieval fee for the ones I’ll have to acquire.”

The man lifted a briefcase that Duo hadn’t noticed and placed it on a stack of boxes before he opened it, “I trust this will suffice?”

Duo stared at the contents of the briefcase and nodded, “That is more than sufficient.” He stated.

“This is the standard pay for everyone my employer hires. You’ll receive two bonuses if you complete the order. The first one you’ll get at the site where you’ll receive your delivery instructions and the second you’ll receive when you drop the goods at the final location.”

“That’s an awful lot of moving goods around. Not sure I like that.” Duo frowned. 

“We’re willing to double the payment if that is what you want.” The man told him.

_ Double what he was already going to be paid? _ Duo thought, “Fine. You got a list for me?”

The man pulled a folded paper from his pocket and handed it over. 

Duo took it and looked it over as he pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and started to check items off, “Some of these are Preventer grade weapons.”

“We’re sure you can handle acquiring them.” The man said, “You have a week to deliver the goods to the location at the bottom of the paper.”

Duo stared after him before looking back at the paper, “Fuck…” He folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket as he left the room, “Hilde!”

“What!?” Hilde shouted.

“I got an errand to do! Watch the shop!” Duo shouted as he walked into the small locker room and changed into his normal clothing before he slipped through another door that led to what looked like an empty room. 

He walked to the center of the room and pulled up a small hidden groove that opened up into a cellar. He climbed down the stairs and pulled a small chain to turn on the light. It flickered to life around him as he stepped off the stairs and gazed at the shelves and racks full of weapons. 

He pulled the list out of his pocket and started placing weapons on the table in the center of the room. He double checked his list before he placed the weapons in various duffle bags and the ammo in another. When he was done he left the bags on the table and left the cellar, turning the light off as he went. He closed the cellar door and slipped back into the locker room before going to find Hilde. 

“I need your Preventer contact.” Duo told her.

He watched as she froze. When she had first come to him and asked to be his partner he had nearly turned her away but her background checked out. He didn’t trust her though, he was nearly one-hundred percent positive that she was an undercover Preventer agent but he had no definite proof. 

“For what?” Hilde demanded.

“Business.” He said simply.

“I can have a meeting with them by tonight.” Hilde told him.

“No. You won’t be the one meeting with them.” Duo told her, “Get me the meeting, set it for one hour from now in the abandoned toy factory.” This would be the chance to see if she betrayed him.

“I don’t know if they’ll be able to make it on short notice!” Hilde exclaimed, eyes wide.

“One hour.” Duo stated as he turned and walked away, “Finish the current open jobs and then close up for the night.”

Hilde watched him go, heart pounding in her chest. This was her chance, her chance to capture the elusive arms dealer, Shinigami.

* * *

“How’d it go, Rashid?”

“Very well, Master Quatre.” Rashid responded with a bow, “Shinigami is gathering the goods as we speak.”

“Excellent.” Quatre smiled, “And how is our other friend doing?”

“I have yet to be able to approach him.” Rashid responded with a frown, “Everytime I have attempted to approach him, he disappears into the crowd.”

“I see.” Quatre replied as he stared thoughtfully at the files in front of him, “Approach his family then, perhaps his niece. That ought to get his attention. You may go. Rest tonight and resume your mission tomorrow.”

“Yes, Master Quatre.” Rashid nodded as he stood from his bow.

“Quatre? Are you coming back to bed?” Asked a sleep roughed voice.

“Of course, Heero dear.” Quatre said as he stood from the table and headed towards the bedroom, “I was just getting some water.” Quatre entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

On the table the two files remained open.

_ Shinigami _

_ Duo Maxwell, birth name unknown. _

_ Age unknown, estimated to be between 25 and 30. _

_ Ethnicity: American _

_ Occupation: Mechanic/ Owns Gundam Repair Shop _

_ Very little is known of his background. It is known that D.M grew up on the streets and had a brother who passed away due to illness. Suspected to be the only survivor of the Maxwell Church Massacre.  _

_ Approach with caution. _

_ * _

_ The Silencer _

_ Triton Bloom/Trowa Barton/Nanashi _

_ Age Unknown, estimated to be between 25 and 30. _

_ Ethnicity: Russian _

_ Occupation: Bartender at Blooms Distillery  _

_ T.B has one sister and one niece. He is skilled in acrobatics and has worked as a performer in a traveling circus. He is skilled at blending in with those around him. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ You'll never know what hit you _

_ Won't see me closing in _

_ I'm gonna make you suffer _

_ -The Devil Within _ _   
_ _ Digital Daggers _

* * *

Duo leaned against the wall of the factory, watching from the shadows as a team of Preventers arrived. They searched the building looking for any traps and then spread out to hide as the team leader, one Heero Yuy, stood in the center of the building as he waited. 

Duo gave a silent sigh as he slid from his hiding spot and appeared behind each of the agents, quickly knocking them out and taking their key fobs before appearing in the shadows that were in front of Yuy.

“Agent Yuy, I thought you were busy guarding the coattails of Relena Peacecraft.” Duo spoke though he knew that job had ended months ago.

“Who I protect is no matter of yours, Shinigami.” Heero growled, “Why have you called me here?”

“You have access to something I need.” Duo casually told him as if he was talking about baseball.

“Oh?” Heero asked, “And what would that be?”

“All the weapons the Preventers stole from me." Duo calmly stated, "The PHASR, TASER Shockwave, HULC, etc."

"Those were made by the Preventers for the Preventers." Heero stated, "Why do you need them?"

"Got a buyer." Duo informed him, "I'll make it worth your while." He stated as he dropped a medium sized black bag on the ground between them."

"I'm not interested in breaking the law." Heero smirked, "I think I'll take you in instead." He raised his left hand to his communication piece and spoke into it, "All agents move in!"

Duo smirked as Heero waited, "You know, I had a feeling that this would happen so I took precautions. Your team is unconscious and your little spy should have known better than to try this."

"What did you do to my team?" Heero demanded as he lifted his weapon.

"Relax Yuy. They're fine." Duo told him, "Though your spy won't be once I get back."

Heero growled at him and pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen. 

"Tsk tsk, Yuy." Duo sighed, "I'm disappointed in you. Trying to use one of my own designs against me? I guess since you won't help me, I'll have to do it myself."

Duo gave Heero a dark grin and slipped back into the shadows. He quickly left the building and pressed a small button on his keychain.

It was time to get busy.

* * *

Trowa listened as his niece told him about the man that had approached her while she had been waiting outside the school for her mom to pick her up. The man had wanted her to give a message to him and Trowa was furious. How dare this person go up to his niece? Everyone knew that if you wanted to do business with him then his family was off limits.

“Thank you for telling me.” Trowa said seriously, “Next time someone you don’t know comes up to you like that, I want you to do what we practiced, okay?”

“Okay Uncle Triton.” Katana told him, “Can I go play now?”

“Of course. Let your mom know you’re going outside.” Trowa smiled at her as he ruffled her hair, “Go on.”

Katana jumped up and nearly ran through the house in search of her mom. Trowa stood with a sigh as he followed her at a more sedate pace. He already knew where to find the man who had approached Katana and he knew who the man worked for. The only question he had was, why was Quatre Winner buying weapons?

* * *

Duo glared at the weeping women on the ground in front of him. He had come back to the shop after the meeting to find her attempting to break into the room that held his weapons vault. 

“Please!” Hilde cried, “I’m sorry!”

“Really little spy? What are you sorry for? Are you sorry for lying to me? Or for trying to break into places you aren’t supposed to be?” Duo questioned as he knelt in front of her, the knife in his hand gleamed in the pale light of the room. 

Hilde sobbed, “Both! Please don’t kill me!”

“Oh little spy, I’m not going to kill you.” Duo purred, “You have too much to offer me.”

His words did little to comfort her as she was pulled to her feet and shoved into a small room.

“No! Please don’t!” She cried as the door shut behind her. She heard the click of the lock and whimpered. 

Hilde sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She was trapped and was either going to be killed or be used as a hostage. Neither option offered any hope for her. She racked her brain for anything she could use to her advantage. 

What was it she had been told in the briefing…? Something about Maxwell having a soft spot… for women? No that wasn’t right. They had proof that Maxwell had killed women before. It was something important… something about Maxwell’s past… but what was it?

Hours passed before the door opened again.

“Stand up, hands where I can see them.” Duo ordered.

Hilde stood and kept her hands where he could see them.

“Out.” He said.

“What are you going to do with me?” Hilde asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Duo told her as he grabbed her right arm and pulled her into the small shop office and then outside to a small nondescript truck, “Keep your mouth shut and you might just survive this.”

Hilde whimpered as she was shoved into the passenger side.

“Buckle up.” Duo said as he climbed into the drivers side and started the truck. 

They drove for what felt like hours and Hilde was sure that Duo was going to take her to where no one would find her body. Instead they stopped in a rundown city that had seen better days. 

“Where are we?” Hilde asked as Duo pulled her from the truck.

“Keep your mouth shut and do what I tell you.” Duo muttered as they were approached by several homeless youth.

“Shini! What you doin ‘ere?” One of the youth asked.

“Getting info from a worm.” Duo replied easily, “Food will be out later. Tell the others.”

“What she do?” Another asked.

“Never you mind.” Duo told them, “Tell the others there will be food tonight.”

The group nodded and left. Hilde could see more eyes peeking out at them. Duo pulled her into an old church that is in need of much repair. She looked around as they headed towards the basement, taking in as much detail as she could.

“Don’t even think about trying to escape.” Duo told her, “Even if you do manage to get out of the church, those outside will stop you.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Hilde asked.

Duo turned and slapped her, “I told you not to speak.”

“Fuck you bastard!” Hilde spat feeling momentarily brave.

“Oh little spy, you aren’t my type.” Duo smirked darkly as he pulled her down the stairs and handcuffed her to a pipe in the far, dark end of the basement, “If I hear any noise from down here, you’ll regret it.” And with that he left, leaving Hilde alone in the bowels of a long abandoned church. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_ Are you sick of everyone around? _

_ With the big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_ But deep inside you're bleeding _

_ -Welcome to My Life _ _   
_ _ Simple Plan _

* * *

When Duo returned several hours later the already dark basement had grown darker. He was so silent that Hilde would have missed him if it hadn’t been for the light that flooded the basement when Duo opened the door. 

Several others came with him, each carrying bags of food or some other equipment. Hilde watched them all carefully as they placed their goods down. A few of them left only to come back with more items as the others began to set up the equipment. 

Duo turned, eyed Hilde for a moment, before he bent to grab something from a cooler that Hilde hadn’t seen before. He walked over and offered her the bottle of water and when she just stared at it he sighed.

“You gonna take it or not?” He questioned, “I don’t got all night to wait on your slow ass.”

She reached out and snagged the bottle with her free hand. She opened it and took a careful sip.

Duo rolled his eyes, “If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t do it with poison.” 

He turned away and went to help set up the equipment and Hilde quickly realized that they were cooking. Soon she could hear the sound of the food popping and sizzling and could smell it as it wafted across her nose. Her stomach growled causing a few of the strangers to look over at her and then at Duo who ignored it. 

“Take these up and give them to the others.” Duo told the others, “There should be enough for everyone to have seconds if they want more. And I want everyone to stay indoors tonight incase the Preventers do an air search looking for us.”

They nodded and carefully took the pots and pans upstairs, leaving only two bowls of food behind. Duo picked them up and grabbed a chair which he dragged over to sit close to Hilde. This close she could see one of the bowls had more in it than the other and assumed that it was for her. 

“Here.” Duo said as he held out the bowl with more food in it, “You’re going to need your strength for what I have planned.”

Hilde slowly reached out and took the bowl, eyeing Duo suspiciously, “What do you have planned?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Duo said as he sat in the chair and began to eat.

Hilde continued to eye him and Duo growled, “What?”

Hilde jumped at the aggravation in his tone and looked away, “I can’t eat one handed.”

“Sure you can. All the food in your bowl are bite sized.” Duo told her.

“I’m not eating out of the bowl like an animal!” Hilde shrieked as she glared at him.

“Why not?” Duo asked, “Humans are animals… we just don’t always show it.”

Hilde paused, why did he sound so world weary?

“Eat.” Duo told her as he stood, his food already gone, “And don’t waste it or I might change my mind and actually kill you.”

Hilde watched as Duo walked away and up the stairs, leaving her alone in the basement again. She looked down at her bowl of untouched food and sighed as she made herself more comfortable on the cold, hard floor and placed her food in her lap. She used her unshackled hand to pick up the food to eat that way. 

Not long after she was done people came pouring into the basement. Duo followed them and made sure to close the basement door securely, flooding the basement in darkness again. 

“Make sure no one goes near her.” Duo ordered, “I can’t risk her escaping or hurting any of you.”

Hilde narrowed her eyes. Why were these people so important to Duo? It made no sense… unless… no that was impossible. The L2 district was marked as unlivable. There had been too much radiation and disease and the place had been quarantined… 

A few lanterns were lit and hung on the walls allowing everyone to be able to walk around without bumping into each other.

Hilde was surprised to see that there were children there. 

“Figured out where you are now?” Duo asked as he walked over to her.

“It’s not possible.” Hilde told him, “This place was quarantined… everyone died from a disease or from radiation exposure.”

“It was never quarantined.” Duo snarled, his eyes nearly glowing in the dim light, “And the only disease here was released here by the government. The same disease they tried to release in the L5 district.”

“That’s not possible.” Hilde repeated, “The government wouldn’t!”

“They have you so brainwashed you don’t even recognize the truth when it’s staring you dead in the eyes.” Duo scoffed, “You really think an entire district was just wiped out by a disease or from radiation? No. We weren’t ‘confirming’ with what the government wanted so they tried to kill us. It almost worked too.”

“You’re wrong.” Hilde told him, “You’re wrong. The government would never do that!”

“Soon, you’ll find out exactly what they will and won’t do.” Duo informed her before walking away. 

It wasn’t long after that Hilde heard the not so obvious sounds of a chopper. Good, now they needed to send in a team to rescue her.

“Think they’ll send people in this time?” One of the residents asked Duo.

“Not likely. They’re under the impression that this place recently had another radiation leak.” Duo informed them, “I want everyone to stay low though, no talking.”

Hilde watched as everyone bunkered down, turning the lanterns off, pulling blankets over each other, and holding the children close. 

Duo stood at the base of the stairs in the shadows, arms held loosely at his sides. 

* * *

Heero tapped his arm impatiently as he waited for the chopper to be in position. He hadn’t been able to get an exact location on Maxwell’s location but he was almost positive that the weapons dealer had headed to his childhood home. 

Despite what most believed, the government was responsible for the destruction of a population that they had seen as troublesome and non-conforming. A disease had been let loose on the unsuspecting district and when it hadn’t wiped all of them out an air-raid had been planned. Those who had survived in the now destroyed district had quickly hidden in fear of the government coming back to finish the job. 

Heero only knew because he had hacked into the files and with that knowledge he had managed to piece together the early life of Duo Maxwell. He couldn’t blame Maxwell for hating the government after what had happened but he couldn’t forgive him for selling weapons.

After Duo had left the meeting Heero had been quick to plan a raid on the mechanic’s shop that Maxwell owned only to find it empty of any human life. He had cursed his luck and had posted a team to keep an eye out from nearby while he followed a lead that had said they had spotted Duo leaving in a hurry with a woman. The trail had led them here and now…

“We’re overhead.” 

Heero nodded and then the ruins of the once dirt poor district were lit up with spotlights. Heero put on his infra-red goggles to search for heat signatures but didn’t spot any that signified human life. 

“This is a waste of time Yuy.” Came a female voice over his headset, “Why would he come here? It has been abandoned for two decades now.”

“This is where he grew up.” Heero responded as he signaled the pilot to search the surrounding area, “He would be immune to anything down there.”

After searching by searchlight from the chopper, Heero called the search to an end, “They aren’t here. Head back.”

* * *

It had been a day since they had arrived and Duo was going over his plan with Hilde. It was a solid plan, one he was confident in. 

“And what makes you think I’ll help you?” Hilde snapped at him, “You’re holding me hostage!”

“I’ll release you once I get what belongs to me.” Duo informed her, “Besides, you should be happy that I’m the one holding you hostage and not someone like Catalonia. You’d have been dead the moment she got bored of playing with you.”

Hilde growled at him but knew he was telling the truth… when it came to Catalonia at least, “You’re from here right? From the L2 district? How did you survive if your claims of what happened here are true?”

“We’re not here to discuss my past.” Duo snapped, “Now you will cooperate or I’ll blow your fucking head off.”

Hilde sucked in a surprised breath. Maxwell had never straight out said something like that to her before. She watched as he pulled out a metal collar and flinched back when he bent down to place it around her neck. The sharp coldness of the collar had her whimpering in fear.

“Do as I say and you won’t have to worry about what will happen if you force me to activate it.” Duo growled in her ear before standing, “We leave tonight. I suggest you rest while you can.”

With that Duo turned and headed up stairs leaving Hilde to her thoughts of how to survive this. For now she had no choice but to go along with what Maxwell wanted. She just hoped it wouldn’t be the death of her.

Once out of the basement Duo leaned against the wall and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Coming back here always got to him. It always felt like his wounds were being rubbed raw again and again. 

He had lost count of how many times he’d tried to get everyone to leave, to join up with Howard like he had. But they were insistent… L2 was their home and it always would be. He didn’t blame them but each time he came back here… the more he felt himself lose just a little bit more of his sanity.

“Shini?”

Duo opened his eyes and looked down at the small girl in front of him, he knelt down with a kind but tired smile, “Yes sweet one?”

“Momma wants to know if the doctor is gonna stop by. Luca is sick.” The small girl informed him.

“I’ll call and ask for them to come by.” Duo assured her, “I’ll make sure they’re here before I leave, alright Ciel?”

Ciel nodded and quickly scampered off to where her mom and brother were. Duo stood back up with a weary sigh and sent off a quick message to Howard before laying on one of the old, creaky benches that still remained in the church. He needed a nap if he was going to make it through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_ I am a nation, I am a million faces _

_ Formed together, made for elevation _

_I am a soldier, I won't surrender_   
_ \- The Resistance _   
_Skillet_

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this, Triton?” Cathy asked her brother as she watched him pack several bags.

“No, but they’re approaching Katana now.” Trowa replied, “I can’t let her be put in danger like that.”

Cathy sighed, “Did you find out who this buyer is?”

“Yeah…” Trowa admitted though he hesitated to say who it was.

“Who?” Cathy asked.

Trowa stood, straightening his back, “Don’t worry yourself with the details, just know that they would never purposely put Katana in danger.” Trowa assured her. 

Cathy gave him a look that promised pain if she didn’t get her answer. 

Trowa looked away and zipped the bags, silently refusing to answer.

“Razleyte ili ya skinu vas zhiv'yem.” Cathy told him.

“Ty ne budesh'.” Trowa retorted even as he began to back away. 

Cathy smirked and fingered her favorite knife, “Poprobuy menya, malen'kiy brat.”

Trowa gulped and decided not to push his luck, “Winner.”

Cathy paused and then her eyes narrowed as she started speaking quickly, cursing Quatre Winner’s very name and those who worked with him. Trowa slowly picked up the bags and backed out of the door.

“Uncle Triton?” Katana asked from the top of the stairs, “Is momma mad?”

“She’s a little upset.” Trowa informed her, “Come here.”

Katana skipped downstairs and stopped in front of him, “Are you leaving?”

“Only for a little while.” Trowa said as he knelt down, “When I get back I promise I won’t leave for a long time, okay?”

“Okay.” Katana replied, a small frown on her face, “Don’t get hurt this time, kay?”

“I’ll do my best, malen'kiy mech.” Trowa smiled and kissed her head before standing. He picked up the bags and walked outside to where his truck was parked.

“Stay safe Uncle Triton!” Katana called from the doorway.

Trowa waved at her as he climbed into the truck and drove off. He always hated leaving them but he never did any business on the ranch. All of his customers knew to approach him at the bar he owned in town and knew not to approach his family and that doing so would end up with them having a one way ticket to a ditch on the side of the road.

The only problem was, he couldn’t go and put one of Quatre Winner’s men in a ditch without facing severe consequences. He hit the steering wheel with his hand as he growled. He would get Winner back for forcing his hand. 

* * *

“This is insane.” Hilde hissed as they entered the Preventer armory, “The guards here will kill you on sight!”

“Shut up and move.” Duo ordered as he pressed a knife against her back.

Hilde grit her teeth and moved forward, the two guards jumped to attention as soon as they saw her.

“Identify yourself!” One ordered.

“I’m Agent Night! ID number one one nine dash seven three!” Hilde hurried to say.

Before the two guards could do anything else Duo threw a canister from around the corner and then pulled Hilde back.

“What did you do!?” Hilde screeched.

“Sleeping gas.” Duo smirked darkly, “They’ll be out for the next ten hours.”

Hilde looked at him in shock and fear as he handed her a gas mask. She put it on without thinking and followed Duo into the vault that held the various weapons that the Preventers had. She looked around, having never been inside the vault itself.

“There’s so many…” She said, more to herself than to Duo. 

“Most of these are weapons that the Preventers have acquired from raids or from various criminals they’ve arrested.” Duo informed her as he headed to the back of the armory, “Come on, back here.”

Hilde followed him, “How many of these are yours?”

“These.” Duo told her as he paused in one of the aisles, “They’ve stolen six weapons from me, though a couple are kept in a different location.”

Duo placed the bags he was carrying onto a nearby table before he started to put the weapons in them.

“You’re taking all of them?” Hilde asked him.

“Yep, buyer wants them and a few others.” Duo absently told her, “Done. Let’s move before backup arrives.”

Duo hefted the bags onto his shoulders and gestured for Hilde to lead the way out.

“You’ve gotten what you wanted, let me go.” Hilde told him once they were out of the building. 

“I will.” Duo assured her, “Once we’re far from here.”

Hilde glared at him but got in Duo’s truck when he motioned for her to.

Hours later they pulled up to a rather shady looking dock.

“What are we doing here?” Hilde demanded, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

“Meeting up with your ride.” Duo told her as a boat appeared from the darkness. 

“My ride?” Hilde asked, “You said you would release me!”

“And I am.” Duo informed her, “I’m releasing you into the custody of my good friend Howard.”

Hilde gasped. Mike Howard was a well known pirate that dealt with black market goods but he stayed well out of their borders and when he did come to land it was always a smaller ship that only carried food and other essential items. 

“Get out.” Duo ordered her as he lifted his gun at her, “Go.”

Hilde slowly climbed out of the truck with her hands up where everyone could see them as two men walked up the dock towards them.

“This her?” The older of the two asked.

“Yeah, that’s her.” Duo agreed, “Thanks for this Howie.”

“No problem kid.” Howard told him, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t cause any problems.”

“You can’t do this!” Hilde shouted, “Release me!”

“You shouldn’t have crossed me.” Duo told her coldly as he tossed Howard a small wad of cash, “I gotta run. Can’t afford to be late.”

Howard caught the cash and shoved it in his pocket, “Don’t die brat.”

Duo grinned at him and waved before he got back in his truck as the man with Howard dragged Hilde down the dock to the boat. Duo backed up and sped off. He had a long trip ahead of him and he couldn’t afford to lose anymore time.

* * *

Hilde stared at the two men who had drug her kicking and screaming onto the boat. The older of the two, Howard stared back.

“You’re lucky girly. The last person who betrayed Duo ended up dead.” Howard informed her.

Hilde blanched. She remembered reading the report. The man had been brutally beaten up, he’d had knife wounds, but the thing that had killed him had been the bullet in the middle of his head.

Everyone knew not to draw weapons against Duo Maxwell lest they wanted to die.

Howard smirked at her, “Tell me girl, what do you know of Duo’s past?”

“You sure it's wise to talk to her?” The second man asked. 

“It’s fine. Just focus on steering us towards the ship.” Howard answered, “Well girl?”

Hilde gulped, “I know he’s from L2 and that he somehow survived everything that happened there. I know he’s a weapons dealer and hates the government.”

“You don’t know the specifics.” Howard stated, “After the virus was released, many died, mostly children and the elderly. The government flaunted a vaccine in their faces but refused to hand it over without everyone paying a high amount of cash for it. The citizens of L2 could barely afford food, let alone pay for a vaccine. Many tried to raid the base outside of L2 but they were all shot down. But Duo… Duo was determined to get the vaccine. You see, at the time he lived on the streets with several other children who were all sick. He was the only one who hadn’t gotten sick through some twist of fate. He managed to sneak into the base and stole enough for the rest of his group but by the time he got back it was too late for many of them. His older brother was among them.”

Hilde gasped. There was no record of Duo having a brother. 

Howard continued, “Later on, Duo was taken in by a church and all but adopted by the Priest and Nun that ran it. Only they were taken from him too by the military when they dropped bombs on the district.”

“Why? Why would they do that?” Hilde asked.

“Because the government ordered them to.” Howard answered. 

“We’re here.” The second man announced.

Hilde blinked and looked around. She couldn’t see anything except waves breaking on something she couldn’t see. Oh… of course. Stealth tech. 

Soon she was standing on the deck of a rather impressive ship. She looked around as Howard spoke to a few of his crew before he motioned for her to follow him.

“Welcome to my humble abode!” Howard welcomed her, “I’m going to have Caeli here show you to where you’ll be staying.”

Caeli nodded at her and Hilde couldn’t help but take in her impressive appearance. 

Caeli’s dark red hair was shaved on one side and had long flowing curls on the other. Her dark skin blended in perfectly in the dark moonless night and her eyes… they glared into Hilde’s own.

“Hurry up. I don’t have all night.” Caeli growled. 

Hilde hurried after her, nearly running to keep up with the other woman's long stride. She was led through a series of twisting turns and down a flight a stairs before she was all but shoved into a small room with two beds.

“Your bed's over there in the corner.” Caeli told her, “You stay on your side of the room, if you touch anything on my side I will make whatever Maxwell has done seem like child’s play.”

Hilde gulped and quickly nodded.

“Good. As long as you understand, we won’t have any problems.”

With that Caeli turned on her heel, the door slammed shut behind her and Hilde let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. 

She sank onto her bed and wondered how she was going to escape from a ship in the middle of the damn ocean. 


End file.
